


Misunderstandings

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Yamamoto and Gokudera have a bit of a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendsrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsrose13/gifts).



Misunderstandings

       Yamamoto stood waiting outside the school nervously.  He had asked Gokudera to meet him here for something and that something had him nervous.  He was going to ask the other if he would go on a date with him.  You see, the two had been getting closer to each other ever since the Arcobaleno Trials as friends.  However for Yamamoto, being friends was not enough.  The other had grown to love the others many actions and reactions, had grown to love his friend with all his heart.  Shifting from one foot to the other the baseball lover looked from side to side trying to see if he could spot Gokudera.  It was a little after the meeting time and the other was becoming worried but continued his watch for the other.

       After a while the minutes ticked by to an hour but still Gokudera did not show.  Yamamoto’s usual cheerful smile, the same one he had been wearing up until now, fell.  He checked his phone to see if he had perhaps missed a text message.  The phone showed him nothing but the time and that he had missed a call from his dad.  Yamamoto’s heart clenched and a small laugh left his mouth listlessly as he shook his head.

       “I knew this wouldn’t work.  Go-Chan is smart.  He probably found out why I wanted to see him today and was so disgusted he didn’t show….”

        The boy muttered to himself as he began to walk away from the school while dialing his father back.

 

        Twenty minutes after the other had left Gokudera came to a halt outside of the school.  Leaning over the other placed his hands on his knees and began to catch his breath.  After he was sure he had gotten enough air into his lungs the boy stood up and looked around.

       “Che, what the hell…?  I’m sure the baseball idiot told me to meet him here.”

        Gokudera looked around then raised an eyebrow in confusion as he pulled his phone from his pocket and began to look through his messages.  Finding the one from Yamamoto the boy looked at the time listed there then at the current time and let out a loud swear that made the elderly lady who had been passing by turn and glare at him until he muttered a small apology and looked properly abashed.  Once the elderly lady was no longer within hearing distance, Gokudera let out another few choice words and quickly hit the call button for Yamamoto’s cell number.

       The phone rang about five times before the others voicemail picked up, chirping out some cheery apology for not being able to reach the phone at that moment and a promise to get back to whoever had called him when he could.  Gokudera waited until the beep signaling that the device was recording and then spoke.

        “Oi, baseball idiot, I’m calling to apologize for being late for our meeting.  My sister decided to pull a surprise visit on me and I couldn’t get away until now.  I would have called sooner but things were hectic.  I’m at the school now if you want to meet up still.”

        After saying his message Gokudera hung up and then moved so that he was leaning up against the wall of the school to wait and see if the other would call back or show up at the school after he heard the message.

 

        Yamamoto sighed as he flopped onto his bed.  He stared at the ceiling of his room as though it would hold the answer as to why Gokudera had not shown up and why his father had decided to call him home for a sushi lesson that could have waited until later.  Of course a ceiling would not have the answers and so the boy was left to wonder about why the day was not doing anything in his favor.  Turning on his side, Yamamoto closed his eyes and began to sort himself out so that he wouldn’t get depressed.  As he did this he heard his phone go off.  Unsure of whom it was, Yamamoto left it until he was sure that his voicemail would pick up and went back to sorting out his thoughts.

        It took Yamamoto ten minutes to set himself straight and as soon as he was sure he was okay, the boy reached for his phone and checked on who had called him.  Who it was, was not who he had expected to call him.  Quickly Yamamoto went to his voicemail and listened as Gokudera’s voice spoke from it about why he had been running late and that he was at the school waiting if the other still wanted to meet up.  Yamamoto checked the time the message was left then the current time and immediately jumped up from his bed and placed his phone and wallet in his pockets before he raced out of his room and down the stairs of the house/restaurant calling to his dad that he was going out again.

       Yamamoto’s feet carried him down the street as fast as they could, the boy’s heart pounding in his chest as he bid his feet to go faster.  As soon as he was close to the front of the school Yamamoto slowed down and looked around the area his eyes easily picking out Gokudera’s form from where he was.  The other seemed to have noticed him as well because he kicked off the wall he was leaning on and was waving to the one approaching.

       “Hey, Go-Chan, wait long?”

       Yamamoto asked as he approached the other with his signature smile covering his concern.  The other glowered at him and rolled his eyes.

        “Not too long.  And what have I told you about calling me “Go-chan”?!  I am not a girl!”

        Gokudera raged for only a minute before he looked to the side with a small look of apology.  Yamamoto laughed and shook his head.

        “Right, sorry.  Anyways… there is a reason I called you here-…”

        He began getting cut off by Gokudera muttering a small “no shit Sherlock of course there is a reason why you called me here”.  Choosing to ignore the words Yamamoto steeled himself for the reactions he could get and continued.

        “Well… you see… it’s just that we have been really close lately and well… I kind of have been feeling strange whenever you were around and so I asked my dad about what I was feeling.  He told me that what I have been feeling equates to someone in love and well… you see… Go-Chan, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me…?”

         There was a pause after the question.  Gokudera’s face twisted with confusion at first before realization dawned upon him and his face turned bright red, words sputtering unintelligently from his mouth.  Yamamoto didn’t know what to make of the others reaction and dread began to bubble up inside his chest that he may have just ruined his friendship with the other instead of the wanted result.  Finally, however, after the few minutes of sputtering, Gokudera calmed down enough to get out a clear sentence.

       “You asked me out here to ask me out…?”

        Yamamoto could not read the others tone and merely nodded waiting for the explosion to come.  Gokudera did not explode however and instead turned a nice shade of red that matched the shirt he was wearing, more sputtering leaving his mouth until a single word could be heard.

       “Alright….”

       Yamamoto blinked.

       “What?”

        Gokudera took a deep breath and muttered the word again.

        “Alright….”

        Yamamoto’s face lit up and a he pulled the other to him in an excited hug.  Gokudera did explode this time, but not in rage instead he muttered as well as yelled out things in embarrassment as he tried to pry himself from the other.

 

       Off to the side a two figures stood, one smiling the other smirking at the scene before the two shared a look, nodded, and left the other two alone to their scene.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Katekyo Hitman REBORN does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see.... Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
